UsUk Valentine's Day
by missbirdeyhatss
Summary: There is a World Conference, but there is something special about this conference, and France knows just what it is. Rated T for fluff.


**I really wanted to make a fluffy Valentine's Day one shot for today, and I did. It's really bad though *emo corner* I'm so ashamed of it.**

**Anyway, please review, and tell me how bad it is.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

The world conference had just started, and as always everyone was bickering- mostly just France, England, and America-, Germany had taken charge, and Italy yelled pasta. But there was something different about this meeting. It was Valentine's Day.

France, England, and America were arguing in the corner when France remembered the special day. He stopped arguing with the other two blonds and stared at the wall. It took a few minutes for England and America to notice the France was no longer arguing with them.

"Oi Frog, what are you doing?" England gave one more pull of America's hair and sat down next to where France had sat himself.

France didn't take his blue eyes away from the cream wall. He started to whisper something in French.

"Dude, I have no clue what you're saying." America sat down next to England.

"Oh Angleterre, Amérique, do you know what day it is?" The French man looked at the two confused blonds next to him.

"It's Thursday." England replied, sarcasm in his voice.

"Non. It is a special day Angleterre. It's a day for love." He looked the other two in the eyes.

"Oh yeah, It's Valentine's Day right?" America asked.

"Oui, Valentine's day, a day for lovers, a day for crushes to express their love." France got on his knee in front of England. "Speaking of love, Angleterre, I love you." He looked up at England's emerald eyes, his own sea blue eyes sparkling.

"Get away from me frog!" England exclaimed and kicked France in his stomach. France then gripped his stomach and fell onto the ground. In the meantime America was just staring at the two of them, holding in a laugh.

"Don't reject your love Angleterre." France called out.

"I don't love you bloody wanker!" England stormed out of the room. At that everyone stared at him, also at America, and some even ducked their heads down to see France still clutching his stomach.

"England, dude wait up!" America ran after England leaving France with the staring nations.

"What do you want git!?" England turned around to face America. He had a slight blush on his face which framed his glowing green eyes.

"Calm down dude." America looked straight into England's eyes.

"How am I supposed to calm down when that bloody frog just make a complete fool out of me." He broke away from America's stare and looked at the ground.

"Why don't we go get a burger? That might help." America walked up and tilted England's head up so that their eyes were locked once again. England blushed even more and tried to get his chin out of America's grip, but he failed miserably.

"Not if it's one of your greasy, fatty American burgers." He tried once more to get out of America's grip, this time succeeding.

"They may be greasy but their delicious, unlike your cooking." America stuck his tongue out.

"I'm not in the mood America." England turned around and started walking again.

"Well too bad, I'm not letting you go this time." The larger American man ran and tackled the smaller English man. "Ha-ha, now you can't leave." America had knocked England onto the floor with his tackle, so now he had England pinned down on the floor.

"G-get off m-me you g-git!" England struggled under America.

"Nope, not until you let me treat you to lunch." England blushed, now he was happy that the American couldn't see his face.

"F-fine, just g-get off m-me!" America got off of him like he promised and offered his hand to England. The other blond took his hand and stood up. He wiped off a bit of dirt from his pants and looked up at America.

"Alright dude let's go!" America took England's hand and started walking, he was practilcy dragging England, but then England stopped and wouldn't move. America turned around to see England with his head facing the ground. He thought that he saw a blush on the other's face, but he wasn't sure.

"Dude what's wrong?" America asked trying to start walking again but England wouldn't move.

"You know how France said that this is a day for people to tell their crushes their true feelings?" England looked up at America his face completely red.

"Um, yeah." A confused look plastered America's face.

"Well, I kind of might just like you." He looked away. This time it was America's turn to blush, and he did, his face starting to turn red.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, ever since you're Revolution I noticed how strong you are, and how far you'll go for what you want. And after your Revolution I started to miss you more and more every day." America pulled England close after he finished talking. Their chests touched and their faces were only inches away.

"Well, I might like you too." America moved his head closer to England's and their lips touched. England grabbed America's head and pulled him into a rough kiss.

They kissed for a while until America pulled back for a breath. He smiled, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I love you Arthur." America used England's human name, which got a smile from the English man.

"I love you too Alfred." They held each other close as Hungary and Japan took pictures of them from the doorway of the meeting room.


End file.
